1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which allows a display module to be used selectively in a flat surface form or a curved surface form and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes a display module on which images are displayed. Examples of the display apparatus include a television and a monitor. A display apparatus may be implemented using a plurality of different technologies such as, for example, an organic light emitting diode panel.
The organic light emitting diode panel may be formed of a material that may be bendable within a specific range. Accordingly, a display apparatus with a display panel fixedly installed in a curved surface form which may produce three-dimensional effects with a two-dimensional image for a user has been recently proposed.
However, there may be some users who may prefer the flat surface form to the curved surface form of the display module.
In addition, the display module arranged in the curved surface form may enhance a sense of immersion in the case that there is only one viewer. However, in the case that there are multiple viewers, such display module may cause inconvenience because the viewing angle may be limited.
Further, a display panel in the flat surface form may deliver a more accurate image than a display panel in the curved surface form. Accordingly, for certain kinds of content, a display panel shaped in the flat surface form may provide different advantages as compared to when the display panel is in the curved surface form.